These studies are measuring the effects of stress on endocrine and reproductive control systems in the laboratory rat. The experiments are designed to identify stress effects on neuroendocrine control systems involved with the control of gonadotropin secretion necessary for estrous cycles and the maintenance of pregnancy. In addition, we are studying the effects of maternal stress during pregnancy on the normalcy of the physiological and neuroendocrine control of the reproductive control systems in male and female offspring. Physiological parameters being considered in these studies include measures of the effect of stress on serum progesterone, testosterone, LH and prolactin concentrations. In addition, we are measuring the effect of sex steroids and stress on hypothalamic neurotransmitters which are believed to regulate the secretion of hypothalamic hormones which regulate pituitary function.